Raimei
by korien
Summary: HPGundam Crossover. Due to an impulsive decision Duo adopts an unusual black cat. When strange things starts to happen around Raimei, how will the Gboys react when there appears to be more to the small black kitten than what it first seems? RR please
1. Enter Duo

Disclaimer; I do not own the Gundam Boys, that would be Sunrise inc. I just play with them.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Raimei**

**Enter Duo**

Duo was happy. The mission he had been assigned had been an easy one. It didn't even take three days before he had located the group of terrorists that had been sending threats at various public buildings in central London. He had gathered the evidence needed and set up the raid where he and the local Preventer unit and police force had caught them with their hands down the proverbial cookie jar.

That group of morons where now safely tucked away at the local prison, awaiting court and thanks to all the evidence they had managed to collect against them it was highly unlikely that they would be able to get out of a very long stay at the state prison. Duo grinned. He really loved putting these kinds of idiots away for trying to disrupt the peace that he and his friends had worked so hard for.

On his way towards the hotel he had been staying in he walked past an animal shelter. On the front window of the office were several sheets of paper taped up. Every one of them displayed a picture and some side information on an animal that you could adopt. Duo would have just continued past the window but as he walked past it he glanced at the picture a woman inside was just putting up and he froze.

The picture was of a small kitten; its fur was raven black except for a patch in the shape of a lightning bolt over its right eye that was slightly more silvery than the rest. What breed it was he couldn't tell, but it looked like a normal housecat. While all the other ads had pictures of cats and dogs playing and just being plain cute this one sat in a regal pose with its tail wrapped around its paws and it was staring straight into the camera. It had the most amazing emerald green eyes he had ever seen. He thought for a moment how unusual that colour was, especially for a cat, sure some cats had green eyes, but this kittens eyes weren't green. They where a deep dark emerald colour that sparkled with intelligence.

Duo was in love. Scanning the side information he saw that the kitten had been in some sort of accident and had been left at the animal shelter. He, for it apparently was a boy, had had several broken bones and it had taken several weeks for them to mend. Luckily all the bones had healed properly and no artificial supplements, like metal pins or such, had been used. The kitten had also had several deep gashes over its entire body and the staff had suspected that the kitten had been abused by its previous owner. The kitten was approximately a year old and very well behaved.

Deciding on the spot Duo marched inside the office and asked the woman who was still working on putting up the picture of the black kitten if he could see that precise one. The woman seemed a bit surprised a possible new owner for the dark little cat had appeared so soon, she hadn't even put up the poster properly for heavens sake! But she nodded and assured him that of course he could do that. She got up and walked over to a glass door that stood on the far side of the office, from there she led him down a short hallway into a room that held a set of cages on one side of the wall. Large ones for dogs and other large animals that might come in for treatment where positioned close to the floor and smaller ones, for cats and such, where placed on top of those.

The woman, who had introduced herself as Jane Bowman, walked over to a cage at the far side of the room and peered inside. The cage was empty, its door slightly ajar. She glared at it with a disgruntled expression on her face.

"He always does this, always breaks out of the cage and then he hides somewhere in the room." Duo heard her mutter under her breath, his interest peaked. "Please close the door; we don't want him to have a chance at sneaking out of here. Then it will take several hours to find him." Jane sounded weary and annoyed. She started looking around the room, under tables and above shelves, obviously trying to spot the elusive kitten. Duo looked around also, at first it didn't seem as the kitten was anywhere in the room. Then Duo looked higher and then he saw it; the tip of a black tail was visible, hanging over the edge of a shelf close to the roof beside the door. With a grin he grabbed a chair that stood beside a small desk and, as silently as he could he climbed up on it to reach the top shelf and the black kitten. He noticed Jane stopping and looking at him curiously.

Peering over the edge he saw the kitten curled up and apparently asleep on a stack of papers, grinning, he started to scratch the tail.

It twitched once and was moved away from the annoyance to rest beside a box of paperclips. Grinning wider Duo scratched it again. An annoyed sound came from the cat and the tail was pulled up against the body, then the kitten turned its head and it seemed as if it was glaring at Duo for having interrupted its sleep. Duo just smiled impishly at the cat. He was really beginning to like it.

"Hello there Raimei." he said to it. It gave him a curious look and turned around as to better get a look at him. It mewed at him, cocking its head to the side.

Duo laughed, this kitten was incredible, he had never seen any kind of animal that was as expressional like this one.

"Would you like that name? Raimei? It's Japanese and means Thunder. It suites you" He smiled at the cat again. It actually looked like the cat was considering it. The small black kitten cocked its head to the side as it regarded him with strangely expressive eyes for a moment. It mewed at him again before it took a step forward and gently head butted him on his forehead. Duo laughed.

"Come on Mei-Chan; let's get you down from here." He said as he reached forward and gently lifted the cat from the shelf. Holding the small cat close to his chest he easily jumped down from the chair he had been standing on and landed on the floor with a light tap. Jane was looking at him with approval in her eyes. Scratching the cat behind its left ear, earning a purr of delight for his efforts, he looked back at Jane curiously. She smiled and shook her head.

"That cat has never allowed anyone to pick him up like that. He must really like you for allowing you to hold him." She smiled down at the purring mess of black fur that was laying in Duos arms. "He's a loving and adorable little guy, but I think he has been abused by his previous owner. He almost never allows anyone to touch him unless he instigates the contact. Just the other day he gave Nathan, one of the wets on the staff, a really nasty swipe with his claws when Nathan tried to pick him up." Apparently the kitten had had enough of the petting now. He twisted and fidgeted in Duos' grip until Duo loosened up enough for him to turn around and attach his claws to Duos jacket. He then proceeded with climbing his way up Duos chest up to his shoulders where he then burrowed himself in under Duos braid and laid across his shoulders behind his neck and started to purr again.

Duo smiled at the cat, he could feel the claws holding the cat in place on his shoulders but the cat seemed to be careful as not to hurt him with them.

"Well, Mei-Chan. Do you want to come with me home then?" he asked the cat. He got a curious mewl in response and a wet nose pressed against his cheek. Duo took that as a yes.

He looked over at Jane to ask her what he needed to do to adopt Raimei but found her in front of him, smiling and holding out a form she told him to fill and once he was done with that she told him that all he needed to do was pay the 40 $ adoption fee and then he could bring the newly named Raimei home. She gave him some pamphlets with information of how to care for a cat and what he would need to buy once he got home. He bought a black travelling box at the shelter as well as two small water and food bowls and some food. Raimei took all of this in stride, still perched on Duos shoulders and expertly staying in place despite Duo moving around.

Soon Duo was on his way back to his hotel and three days later he and Raimei was on their way home.

* * *

Raimei – Thunder

Mei-Chan – Little Dark.

Mei can mean dark, (it can also mean Command, Decree, Destiny, Life and Niece, according to the online dictionary I'm using) and Chan means small, though it's used in reference to girls. But it's so adorable and I can so picture Duo calling someone that, besides he already refers to Heero as Hee-Chan most of the time. laugh

Now press the little button below here and leave a review.

Common! You know ya want to! (grins)


	2. introducing Raimei

Disclaimer; I do not own the Gundam vers. Sad isn't it?

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Raimei**

**Introducing Raimei**

Raimei hadn't taken kindly to being stuffed inside a travelling box for the eight hours it had taken before he and Duo had arrived at Logan Airport in Boston. Once they had arrived at Duos and Heeros apartment Raimei was pissed. And he let Duo know exactly that.

When Duo tried to coax him out from the travelling box he now was stubbornly refusing to leave, he hissed and swiped at him with his paw, claws extended. Duo wisely decided to leave the agitated cat alone and figured that Raimei would come out once he had calmed down somewhat. Two hours later Dou was joined in the kitchen by a still very grumpy kitten, but at least Raimei didn't try to shred his hand when Duo reached over to scratch him behind his left ear. He also brightened up considerably when Duo bribed him with a piece of the grilled chicken Duo was preparing for dinner. Emerald eyes trained on the piece of chicken in Duos hand, Raimei crouched down low on the countertop, tail swishing violently. Then with a small growl and surprising speed, he pounced on Duos hand and the chicken. He started purring contentedly while munching on the chicken happily. Duo just laughed.

Once he was done with the preparations Duo watched Raimei as he explored the apartment. Raimei would enter a room, sit down and survey the room carefully before he moved into it to examine the furniture and whatnots inside it. This was just another example on how different Raimei was to other cats. Sure Duo had never owned a cat before so he couldn't be entirely sure, but he didn't think this was how a cat normally behaved.

After Raimei had explored the entirety of the apartment he returned into the living room where Duo was watching the TV. Raimei sat down and watched Duo for a moment before Duo noticed and turned his attention towards Raimei and smiled.

"Well what do you think? Satisfactory?" he asked, amusement in his voice. Duo thought he really shouldn't be surprised anymore, but when Raimei mewed at him in a way that if Duo would have to label it he would have said it was approvingly, he was just that. Raimei yawned; showing of sharp little teethes, and stretched before moving over to the couch where Duo sat. He jumped up on the seat and head butted one of the pillows until he was satisfied with its position and promptly curled up on it; paws tucked in under himself, and fell asleep. Duo laughed softly at the sight of the raven coloured kitten and shook his head. He noticed it was close to 7 pm and he knew Heero would be home soon. He was a little bit worried of how Heero would react to finding out Duo had gotten a cat. He wasn't sure if Heero even liked cats but it had been one of those impulsive moments, and Duo really liked Raimei. Duo looked over at the black cat as a deep rumbling started sounding from the ball of fur perched on the pillow beside him. He reached over and scratched Raimei behind his left ear again.

The rumbling sound increased. Duo laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heero was tired. He had been forced to act as a bodyguard for Relena. Again. And Relena had clung to his arm and whined about almost everything. Again.

When she had started rambling on about how right they where together and how fighting and guns and shooting evil guys and pretty much everything he did for a living where wrong (Again!), he had been hard pressed not to finish what he had started the day he and Duo had meet for the first time.

Now he was just happy that he wouldn't be going to be forced to act as a bodyguard tomorrow, since Relenas tour across the cities of middle Europe was over and done with. He wouldn't need to restrain himself from shooting the pink brat or otherwise maim her and the rest of the idiots that called themselves bodyguards that was constantly by Relenas side. And, most importantly, he was going home. Home to Duo. Duo had called and left a message on Heeros cell phone earlier that day, saying he would be home by the time Heero left the Preventers for the day and that he had a surprise for him. Now Heero wasn't to sure if he really wanted to be confronted by any kind of surprise this evening, but he would have to keep himself in check since it wouldn't do to maim or possibly shoot whatever this surprise was about. At least Duo had had the foresight to warn him.

Heero sighed tiredly, all he wanted was to kiss Duo and then go to sleep and stay asleep for the rest of the week. He really hated Relena and her constant insistencies that they should be together. And to be stuck with the pink demon for four weeks had been hell on earth.

He idly wondered what he could have possibly done to piss of Une so much she had felt it necessary to send him to the deepest, most cruel and vile place in the seven levels of Dante's hells, which where the pink demon of stupidity and ignorance resided. (1)

Stepping out of the elevator and walking up to his and Duos apartment, he pulled out his keys and opened the door. As he had known, Duo stood inside the door, waiting for him with a smile on his face. He smiled back and dropped his bag on the floor. Duo stepped forward and Heero wrapped his arms around his waist, drawing him close to his chest.

They stood like that for a moment, both reassuring themselves that the other was there. It had been a long two weeks since they had last seen each other, the last time had only been for an hour when they had been in the same city during the day and they had had lunch together.

Duo pulled back and smiled at him, his violet eyes sparkling.

"Well, looks like you survived your latest match with the pink demon. Come on, let's eat." He said, tugging at Heeros dress shirt

Heero just sighed; apparently he wouldn't get to go to bed like he wanted to just yet. They sat down and started on their late dinner, telling the other about their missions and what had happened during the four weeks apart. Seeing how tired Heero was Duo decided that bed would be a good option. Smiling he got up and walked around the table to Heero. He kissed Heero softly on his lips then he walked out of the kitchen and disappeared into their bedroom.

Heero wasn't far behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An emerald green eye cracked open as he was awakened by a sound. Looking about in the dark room he tried to spot whatever it was that had woken him, and for a moment he didn't hear anything. Believing it had been his imagination he settled down on the comfortable pillow he was sleeping on. He froze when he heard it again. Curious, he jumped down from the couch and tried to find out where the sound came from. Padding softly towards the kitchen and the hallway the sound got louder and he froze, mortified. They couldn't be doing what he thought they where doing.

The sound came again, a loud ecstasy filled groan.

'Oh Merlin! They are!' his emerald eyes widened in shock. Another moan reverberated through the room and he started to panic slightly.

'Oh sweet Goddess! This can't be happening. I have to do something!' he thought even more panicked then before, this was just wrong, he felt like a pervert. Sure they didn't know he wasn't really a cat but that didn't mean he felt any better about the whole situation. As another moan sounded from the bedroom he backed away from the door and concentrating hard, he imagined a sort of shield around the walls of that room. Praying that it would work he gathered as much power he could and pushed it to do what he wanted it to do. He almost felt like dancing and shouting in joy when he felt his magic work and suddenly the sounds from the room stopped.

Tiredly he dragged himself to the couch again, the last thing he thought before darkness claimed him was that once again he was doing the impossible, using his magic actively even in his animagus form.

* * *

1: (Teshu raises eyebrow and glances over at Korien who is pointedly ignoring said Muse.)

Teshu; Wow. You really don't like Relena do you?

Korien; Who, me? Never!

Who wouldn't like an insufferable, delusional, stalker brat who has a really creepy obsession with the colour pink (I mean a Pink Limousine? Come one!) and frills and a certain gundam pilots. Who wouldn't adore that annoying little twit; everyone likes an unbearable brat who opens other people's mail and waves said mail around while wailing "Heeeeerooooo!!!!" on top of her lungs from an airplane. (Personally I was hoping she'd get sucked out from the airplane and plummet through the air towards a particularly bloody and painful death.)

Teshu; Oookay… (Stares wide eyed at his Writer, silently wondering about her sanity)

(Korien cackles evilly while plotting ways to embarrass, humiliate, torture and generally make the pink menaces life completely miserable.)

Korien: Muahahahahaha… cough, cough … hahaha… er… yeah.

Remember to review!


	3. Strange Cat

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Gundam Wings or Harry Potter. That would be Sunrise inc and JK Rowling.

AN: Wow. (Stares at screen with teary eyes)

Two chapters and 24 reviews. I feel loved:D

Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter, and more will be explained as the story continues.

I'm not sure if I will pair Harry with anyone yet. There is one pairing I'm quite partial to so if I do pair him with anyone... well... all I'll say is that it will be slash.

Pairing so far: 1x2

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Raimei**

**Strange cat**

Duo opened his eyes and glared bleary eyed at the offending sunlight that streamed in through the double windows. He rolled over and tried to escape the bright light by burrowing down under the blankets.

It wasn't working.

With a sigh Duo hesitantly re-emerged from the blessed darkness of the blankets and, feeling the still warm sheets beside him, he smiled as he remembered the previous night with Heero. He was happy that Heero was back, safe and sound. After almost three years of loving the oblivious fool it was a great feeling knowing he loved Duo just as much as Duo loved him.

But despite the fact that both he and Heero were home and that they had been given some days off from the Preventers, they didn't have to go back to work until next Wednesday; Duo felt as if something was out of place. Something was wrong, or he had forgotten something. But what was it? Duos brow furrowed as he thought about what it was that he could have forgotten. His mission had been a success. He had adopted Raimei at the animal shelter and they had gone home. Heero had come home. They'd had dinner and then they had gone to bed. Duo smiled dreamily as he again thought about the previous night with Heero. He frowned and shook his head, trying to clear it because damn it all! He was getting sidetracked again. But who could blame him really?

Frowning again he tried to figure out what he had forgotten to do. He knew he had forgotten something last night. Something he was supposed to do. Something with Heero and he was supposed to have done it the night before. His eyes widened when he remembered, he hadn't told Heero about Raimei.

He launched himself from the bed and collided with the bedroom door before wrenching it open. Hoping that Heero hadn't killed the poor cat, Duo sprinted out of the bedroom in search for the black kitten and his sometime triggerhappy boyfriend. Eh, scratch that, Heero was always triggerhappy, and especially in the morning before he had had his coffee. It was a miracle he hadn't shot Relena yet.

Frantically Duo crashed into the living room and, thankfully not seeing a mutilated carcass of the small cat, although if Heero had killed the cat he would most probably have cleaned away the mess already, Duo thought absentmindedly. Shaking his head he hurried towards the kitchen from where he could smell coffee and knew Heero would be there.

Coming to a stop in the doorway he stared at the sight that greeted him. Heero sat by the table, calmly sipping at a cup of coffee and opposite him, on the other side of the table, sat Raimei. A slightly pissed of looking Raimei.

They where eyeing each other. Heero wore his usual emotionless mask, sitting relaxed in his chair and sipping his coffee, though Duo could see a trace of some kind of emotion he couldn't place just yet. Raimei on the other hand sat stiffly at the edge of the table; it almost looked like the small cat was glaring at the stoic teen. The tip of his tail, which looked a bit ruffled, thumped repeatedly against the table in an annoyed fashion.

Duo took a few more steps into the kitchen, drawing the attention of both the Japanese ex-pilot and the black cat to him. He suddenly found himself pinned by two very similar pair of eyes. One, the Prussian blue of the man he loved, and the other the intense emerald green of the dark kitten. He distractedly wondered about how a cat could have the same intensity in its eyes as an ex gundam pilot, ex teenage terrorist had.

"So…" Heero began evenly. "I take it this is the surprise you told me about yesterday?" He briefly glanced over at the miffed cat. Duo grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head a bit.

"Yeah" he said as he walked over and kissed his love softly in greeting. "I kinda forgot telling you about him after you got home. I named him Raimei, I found him at an animal shelter in London…" his voice trailed of as he looked over at the black cat. Raimei was positively glaring at them both now, emerald eyes flashing with emotion. "Why's he looking so pissed though?" Duo asked, looking down at Heero. He had a suspicion that Heero somehow had something to do with Raimei's bad mood.

Heero actually looked slightly guilty at Duo's question and to Duo's surprise he mumbled something Duo didn't quite heard. Something had definitely happened earlier since Heero never mumbled.

He watched in silent amusement as Raimei hissed at Heero, his tail picking up speed, thumping furiously against the table. He raised one eyebrow in a silent question at Heero. Heero glowered at him for a moment before relenting.

"I accidentally stepped on his tail when I got out from the bathroom this morning. I didn't notice him sitting on the floor." Heero sighed as Duo started laughing; he just knew Duo would never let him live this down.

---- Flashback. ----

_Heero turned of the shower and stepped out into the steamy black and white bathroom. Quickly drying himself of he dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt. He caught himself just before he hid the gun in the back of his pants._

_After he and Duo had gotten together Duo had established some ground rules. One was that Heero had to sleep at least five hours a night no matter what he was working on at the moment. Otherwise Heero could and would stay up and work all night only to go directly to the PHQ in the morning and then repeat it all the next night. It would be too easy for him to slip back into his 'Perfect Soldier' routine that J had trained him too. _

_Another rule set by Duo, and the one he just remembered, was that Heero wasn't supposed to wear his gun if he had a day of and there weren't a valid reason for it. This rule was perhaps the hardest for Heero to follow, but he knew that Duo only wanted to help him get past all that 'Perfect Soldier' crap; so he tried._

_He opened the door, still thinking about Duo and how Duo always tried to help him, and stepped out. With a sigh he placed the gun in a drawer in the hallway before he walked towards the kitchen. When he passed the door to his and Duos bedroom he let his eyes linger on the door still thinking about all the things Duo put up with concerning Heero, he sometimes couldn't understand how Duo could be so patient and understanding._

_That was why he didn't notice the black shape that padded across the floor __just in front of him. Not until the next step he took that is._

_He registered the soft fur and the distinct shape of a slender tail under his right foot right about the same time as he heard a furious growling kind of sound and then stinging pain in the ankle of said foot. _

_With a muffled curse, mindful of Duo who was still asleep, he leapt back, staring down on the floor. A black kitten stared back up at him, its emerald eyes flashing. It hissed at him, turned around sharply and marched inside the kitchen where it settled on the counter, nursing its abused tail._

_Heero remained in the hallway for a moment. Trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. _

_There was a cat in his and Duos apartment. Why was there a cat in their apartment? And said cat had bitten him in his ankle. Well, that one was perhaps not really that strange, considering he had stepped on its tail, but the problem still remained. There was a cat in their apartment._

_It was then he remembered Duo mentioning a surprise yesterday. In a very un-Heero like manner he groaned in exasperation. No one was there to see his little laps in character after all so it didn't matter. Tiredly he rubbed his forehead._

_Duo had gotten a cat. _

---- End Flashback. ----

Duo was laughing so hard he had to grab hold of the end of the table to hold himself up. Heero frowned at him and Raimei hissed, both not amused by Duo's reaction.

He knew he shouldn't laugh like this since it obviously only served to make Raimei even more upset, and Duo was sure Heero didn't appreciate it either. Slowly Duo managed to get his laughter under control. His violet eyes glittered in amusement but he forcefully kept himself from commenting. Knowing it would be a lot more fun to use this to jibe at Heero when he least expected it. All in good fun of course.

Heero glanced at Duo warily; a bit apprehensive since the expected comment didn't come.

Raimei silently fumed for a moment before he burst out in a series of agitated mewls, growls and hisses. Duo and Heero both stared surprised at the small cat. If they didn't know better both would think they where being yelled at by the dark kitten. But that couldn't be right. Could it?

After a good five minutes of incensed mewls and the likes and apparently satisfied, Raimei finished of his rant with a thunderous scowl. Considering him being a cat and that he shouldn't be able to scowl at all, it was quite impressive.

Raimei turned around on the table, leapt of and stalked out of the kitchen in the direction of the living room.

Duo and Heero looked at each other, both confused.

"That cat is definitely not normal." Duo murmured to himself, staring at the spot where Raimei had just sat a moment ago. Heero arched an eyebrow in a silent question. With a shrug Duo settled by the table and proceeded to tell Heero about how he had come to adopt the strange dark kitten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He sat by the window, staring out over a strange city that he had never been to before. His tail, his poor poor tail, was swishing wildly from said to side, indicating his foul mood.

If he choose to be rational about what had happened this morning he would acknowledge the fact that it wasn't Heero's fault; he had been in the way and should have moved. But his feline instincts where getting the better of him at the moment. And since he was feeling highly insulted on his poor abused tails behalf, he settled to fuming silently in righteous anger for a moment.

With an audible sigh his form slumped, ears lowering in a miserable manner he stared out over the city with dull green eyes.

This was such a mess. How was he supposed to get out of this one?

At the animal shelter he had tried over and over again to sneak out, to escape the small house. Every time he had been caught and put back into that blasted cage. Then Duo had come. He had felt the magic in Duo right away and he had hoped to be able to somehow communicate with him, try to get Duo to help him. That was the only reason he had agreed and not been aggressive when Duo had adopted him. Harry thought that maybe Duo could help him. Duo was the first "magical" person he had come across since he escaped from Tom "Moldypants" Riddle and his merry band of corpse munchers.

Sadly Duo wasn't aware of the wizarding world or his own innate abilities. And Harry didn't have any means to communicate with him easily. How was he supposed to know that Duo didn't have a connection with his magic? It hadn't taken him long to figure out that Duo had a basic ability to use magic but not the connection needed. Heero was the same. Both had an innate ability but since the connection between earth and them hadn't formed then they where little more than squibs.

When Duo and he had left the Shelter he had been ecstatic. Finally he was able to escape that place, he would be able to find someone to help him change back. And then he had been stuffed inside a travelling box for eight damn hours. And here he was, in the United States of Bloody America! When Duo had asked if he wanted to come with him home Harry hadn't thought it involved crossing a bloody ocean to get there!

He was so screwed. This was bad! Bad, bad, bad, BAD!

Not only was he stuck in this blasted form, he was about thirty-five hundred miles from the people who possibly could help him! He had no idea of where to go or where the American Wizarding Society usually congregated, like in Diagonally in London. The only way to get help seemed to be through Duo and Heero. Harry wasn't particularly eager to try and convince the two that he wasn't a cat but in fact another human being. And how exactly was he supposed to accomplish that? Using pantomime?

With a frustrated growl (he choose to think of it as a growl anyway; it sounded more like cute hum than anything else) he jumped back down on the floor again. He jumped up in a plush chair and curled up on the seat. A good sulk right about now sounded good to him.

The only good thing about his situation was that he was too far away from Tommy-boy to be able to receive any kind of visions from the snake bastard. Joy. Now all that was left was those blasted nightmares.

He sighed again.

This really was a huge mess.

* * *

AN: Did ya like it?

Remember to review. (Smiles)


	4. going on vacation

4. Going to meet the gang.

Disclaimer: Don't own them; wouldn't it be cool if I did though?

A:N/ I've updated. Yay for me!

And I'm so **so** Sorry!! Please don't hate me! I know it's been a while since I uploaded last. I should probably have warned you guys that uploading will be Very sporadic! Sometimes I might put up two or more chapters after I've had a few creative couple of days and sometimes it will take a LONG time before next chapter gets put up for whatever reason there might be. I'm easily distracted and Teshu keep bombarding me with random plot bunnies that I have to write out before I can focus on the fics I'm supposed to work on.

In my defence I can say that I also had huge problems writing this chapter. I knew what I wanted it to be about but I couldn't write it. I am also high on painkillers right now because I've been sick with fever the past week or so, so it's not really my fault if things get a bit… long and strange. I tend to find punctuation highly unnecessary when un-rested or sick. I will, however, go trough this chapter on a later date and fix mistakes like super long sentences and spelling mistakes once I'm back to normal. 

There are still parts that I'm not happy with (frowns). But now I'm done with this chapter and uploading.

Remember to review! I love reviews. (Grins!)

Pairings so far: 1x2

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Raimei**

**Going on Vacation**

Raimei lay on the back of the couch, watching as Duo first more or less demolished the bathroom cabinet in search for some obscure item. Then he sped past him and disappeared into the bedroom, calling out to Heero, his voice slightly muffled since he had stuck his head into the closet, asking if Heero had seen that shirt or this gadget he wanted to show 'Cat' or something else that was too muffled to translate into normal speech. Heero, who was sitting in the armchair quietly reading a magazine, only hummed in response.

Seconds later Duo sped past him again, this time dropping to the floor while looking under the couch, sofa and armchair, Heero deftly lifting his feet of the ground so that Duo could see properly, never lifting his eyes from the magazine. The cat continued to watch with amused green eyes.

With a victorious cry of "Aha!" Duo bounced up from the floor, hand clasped around a small silvery gadget, and disappeared inside the bedroom again.

Heero did glance up from the magazine at his loves victorious cry. Spotting the small silvery gadget Duo had clasped in his hand, or more importantly, the small part of the small gadget that Heero, even over the rapidly increasing distance between himself and his love, saw and identified as something very explosive, and that most likely would, in a very spectacularly way, demolish the entire apartment should it become unstable and explode.

Heero, for the sake of his sanity, decided not to think overly much about how long that gadget had been laying under the sofa and the potentially lethal mistake it probably was to allow Duo to keep handling it; he trusted his love in that he would not bring possible unstable experiments into the apartment. He'd made Duo promise that he wouldn't after last time.

They had had to renovate the entire kitchen after a suspiciously innocent looking white thing that had at first resembled an old fashioned mp3-player had exploded. The tiles on the wall in a three feet radius from the thing had cracked and mostly fallen of, the explosion had hurled shards of the dark blue porcelain tiles through out the room. The cabinets above had started burning, and the ones below had been remarkably untouched if you did not count the fact that the objects inside them had been more or less scrambled; but the outside still looked fine, Duo had pointed out unhelpfully. The counter had been reduced to a black crispy… something; it certainly wasn't the two inch thick solid wood kitchen bench it had been anymore. The room that had previously been decorated in light and dark blue and accented in soft teal colours had been black and grey once Heero had managed to put the fire out with the fire extinguisher they kept in the storage closet.

The landlord had not been happy with them.

He opted instead to subtly watch the newest addition to the household.

From the back of the couch Raimei followed the excited mans progress as he collected various things and clothes from around the apartment with an incredulous look in his expressive emerald eyes. Tail lazily twitching from side to side ever so often.

Raimei had been with them for little over a month now. He had slowly forgiven Heero for the whole stepping-on-his-tail thing; though both Duo and Heero was sure the small cat was planning some kind of revenge.

Or at least Heero was. He had caught the cat staring at his laptop several times with a contemplating look in his green eyes. This had prompted Heero to hiding the computer when he wasn't using it. Duo just shook his head at the whole thing, thinking Heero's paranoia had reached new and, until then, unseen heights.

Raimei certainly wasn't like other cats. At least that's what Heero thought. Numerous times he had caught the small dark cat sitting on the living room table, watching the news on the TV. And it wasn't like the cat had just stumbled on the TV being on and starting to watch the moving pictures but it was like the cat really understood what it was said on the news. On occasion the tail would flick in either annoyance or excitement or some other kind of emotion. He would make noises and expressions that seemed oddly in tune with what was being said on the news, which was just a tad bit creepy since he really shouldn't be able to. Raimei seemed too especially react if it was on the rising numbers of terrorist acts in England, which was odd, Heero thought.

Now, Heero wouldn't have thought that much about this; he would have chalked it down to the fact that he really didn't have any experience or valid knowledge about cats. That is, he would have, if he hadn't found Raimei reading the newspaper one morning.

He had, in the beginning, chalked it down to him probably being overworked and hallucinating from excessive stress. A sign he needed a vacation. After all, it was not logically possible for the cat to be able to understand the text in the newspaper, or the news on the TV. Right?

But it kept happening.

And Raimei kept appearing as if he really did understand.

It unnerved Heero and he frowned. It wasn't logical. Cats where not supposed to understand that much. They understood phrases, connecting them to events and things, like the clinking of the cat food tins with food.

"Yo Hee-chan are ya ready? Lets' go." Duo called from somewhere by the front door, effectively drawing Heero out from trying to understand their odd cat. Apparently he had finished packing while Heero had pondered the cats' strange behaviour. He hummed in response and got up. Grabbing the bag that rested on the floor beside his chair, he walked out into the hallway where Duo was just about to put on his jacket, a packed bag laying beside him on the floor.

They where going to Quatres place for the next two weeks with strict orders to relax. It seemed that Une was getting fed up with the five pilots never willingly taking a vacation; apparently she had received several complaints from a lot of different directions, the company psychologist and the economy people being the two who was shouting the loudest. She had promptly acquired Quatre to help her more or less force the other four into taking some time off.

So the blond ex-pilot had pestered them for several weeks, asking them to visit, stating it had been to long since all five of them had gotten together and Relaxed. They hadn't been able to spend any time all five of them together for almost half a year now, all of them had been busy with missions and the likes.

Duo had agreed easily enough since he had missed both Quatre and Trowa, what with not seeing them every day as he did with Heero and Wufei. It took a little bit of persuasion on Duo's part but Heero had finally given in and agreed to take a few days off to relax at Quatres mansion by the sea. Trowa hadn't been that hard to convince, he would gladly take time of if it made Quatre happy.

The one that had proven to be the most stubborn about taking some time off had unsurprisingly been Wufei. He had stubbornly refused to acknowledge the fact that he hadn't taken a vacation longer than three days to rest in the last two years. The last time had been because he had been shot badly in the leg and had to take some time off for the injury to heal properly. In the end it had taken all three of Quatre, Duo and Une to persuade/harass/threaten him into agreeing to take some time off.

So now they where going to stay at Quatres place for the next two weeks. Une had wanted at least a month but was considering herself lucky for the two weeks they had agreed on so she didn't complain that much.

Duo had made sure that their neighbour, Sarah, would come over to their apartment once or twice a day to check on Raimei and make sure he had enough food and water. He was a little apprehensive of leaving the kitten for two weeks but Sarah had assured him that she would look after the 'adorable kitten'. Heero couldn't be certain, but he thought he had seen Raimei look almost disgusted when Sarah had called him adorable.

A curious mewl was heard from the floor in front of them. Looking down they saw Raimei sitting there, head cocked to the side and watching them curiously. Duo squatted down and scratched the kittens head earning a content purr.

"You be a good boy to Sarah now Mei-Chan. Don't go hiding like you did last Friday." Duo told the kitten while scratching the kittens' right chin. Raimei looked up at Duo with overly innocent eyes as if to say 'Who. Me? I'd _never _do that. Honestly!' He mewled cutely at them, the picture of innocence.

Heero rolled his eyes at the obvious faked innocence and Duo snorted, amused, and bopped Raimei on the head. That earnt him a low menacing growl from the kitten.

"Don't try the innocence act, Mei-Chan. You know perfectly well what I'm referring to. Sarah went hysterical when she couldn't find you for two days. She was convinced that you had managed to get out and had been hit by a car or something. And all the while you lay on top of the bookshelf, watching her as she continued to freak out. When we are on stakeouts we do not want to get a phone call from a hysterical neighbour who is crying on and on about how she 'honestly didn't mean to murder our kitten.'" Duo admonished, though there weren't much force behind the words. Heero suspected he was secretly proud of the cat.

Duo had asked Sarah to look after Raimei the week before because both of them had been assigned to a stakeout stretching from early Thursday morning to late Saturday evening. No one else had been able to go and it had been important to that particular case. Luckily they had been able to close the case after the main perp had showed up on Saturday morning alongside with his arms dealer and drug dealer for a meeting at the house they had been watching. They had caught them red-handed with illegal guns and several bags of an experimental drug that had already claimed several lives, the evidence in that house and that already gathered had solidified the case against all three of them.

But it had been on the evening of Friday that Duo's cell phone had rung and Sarah had, sobbing and wailing, proclaimed that Raimei was gone and she was certain he had gotten out through an open window that she had opened in an effort to cool the hot apartment down somewhat. How exactly she had gotten it in her mind that she had effectively murdered the cat was beyond both Duo's and Heero's understanding. It had something to do with that she had been responsible for the kitten during those three days and that he wasn't in the apartment (as far as she could tell in her very much less than calm state) and that she was convinced he had been hit by a car or eaten by a dog or something or other.

"We'll be back before you know it. Be good now." Duo stood up with a last stroke over Raimei's back and picked up his bag. Duo waggled his fingers at the kitten before he closed and locked the door.

* * *

Harry stared at the door with narrowed eyes. He knew that Duo and Heero would be gone for two weeks and that crazy female who lived two doors down would check up on him during the time they where gone. A violent shudder racked his small frame at the thought of that lunatic. She treated him as her personal squeeze toy, apparently thinking he would enjoy being hugged to death while she gushed over how 'cute' he was. He made a disgusted noise. 

Why was everyone insisting he was 'Cute'? He was an adolescent black housecat; okay he knew he was small; malnutrition during childhood and being forced to sleep in a small cupboard tended to do that to ya, but he wasn't that small for heavens sake! And all females would go all googly eyed and squeal at him. Why? That reaction must be some kind of ingrained response all females where thought since very early childhood, he thought somewhat bitterly; he very well remembered both Hermione's and Ginny's reaction to his animagus form when he finaly showed them.

Sparkly eyes and squeals.

He shuddered; bad memories. He did not particularly like or want to be subjected to two of his best friends squealing, especially at him. They weren't supposed to squeal; at all!

It was at time like that, that he realised just why he liked boys better than girls.

No, he shook his head, trying to clear it. No he would not stay here while Duo and Heero left for two weeks. Now was the perfect time to find someone who could help him. Only problem was that he still didn't know where to go and he didn't fancy just walking around on the streets, hoping he would stumble upon someone that would realise who or at least what he was, and probably getting lost in the process.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, Harry spun on the spot and pelted of towards the window in the washroom where the fire-staircase was. With a little bit of concentration he was able to push the window open with the help of his magic. He'd realised quickly that he would have to practise using his magic in this form since it seemed it would take a while before he would be able to change back. Without his magic he would be defenceless. The most he could do was use his magic to push things and sometimes he managed to levitate small objects a small way. It was incredibly hard, but since he didn't have anything else to do he used the days to practise.

He rushed down the fire-staircase towards the ground and the place where he knew Duo's and Heero's cars where parked. He hit the ground and pelted towards the opening of the alleyway. Around the corner Duo's black truck and Heero's silver convertible stood by the sidewalk and Heero was just opening the backdoor to his car. Harry sneaked forward until he was hiding under the car by the back tire. He waited until Heero straightened up and turned towards the front of the car, he placed a hand on the frame of the door to push it close. Harry shot forward and silently jumped inside the backseat, just narrowly missing having his tail dismembered by the car door.

He stayed still as he heard the front door open and Heero climb inside the car, then the door slammed close. The car started and pulled away from the curb. Harry relaxed and curled up in the darkness behind the passenger seat. He wasn't sure where Duo and Heero where going but he knew there would most probably be more people there, maybe someone there would be able to notice that Harry wasn't a real cat.

He snickered mentally at the ruckus Sarah would cause when she realised once again that he wasn't in the apartment. He idly wondered how many times she would search through the rooms before she decided to call Duo. The sight of the panicking madwoman had been oddly satisfying after she had attempted to suffocate him by squeezing him like some glorified teddy bear.

He absently listened as Duo and Heero spoke, not really focusing on what was being said. Instead he was thinking about how he was going to make his two 'owners' aware that he wasn't a real cat. He had first thought of trying to use Heero's computer, though he had tried the one time Heero had left it out and quickly discovered that he couldn't just press down one of the keys but ended up pressing three or four simultaneously. He hadn't been able to get his… paws, on it after that first time, so he hadn't been able to try other ways of using it. Heero was proving to be very unhelpful by hiding it all the time; he wondered why he was doing that, he couldn't really be that paranoid as Duo kept saying and believe a cat was out to get his laptop.

Though somehow Harry figured he really was that paranoid. He shrugged and curled up a little bit tighter behind the passenger backseat, he would just have to find out another way to get the message across. The last thought that came to him before sleep claimed him was that he hoped, once he managed to convince them he wasn't normal, that they wouldn't just ship him away to some lab for experimentation.


End file.
